Pilot
ilot |imagen= 1x01 - Pilot 219.png |serie = BB |num_temp= 1 |num_ep= 1 |emisión= 20 de enero de 2008 |escrito= Vince Gilligan |dirigido= Vince Gilligan |siguiente= Cat's in the Bag... |galería= Pilot }} Pilot es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de Breaking Bad. Walter White, profesor de química en un instituto, descubre que tiene cáncer de pulmón y decide trabajar junto con un ex-alumno elaborando metanfetamina de alta calidad para poder ganar dinero para que su familia se mantenga. __TOC__ Introducción right|250px Un hombre vestido únicamente con calzoncillos y una máscara antigás conduce una autocaravana por una solitaria carretera en medio del desierto de Nuevo Mexico. En el asiento del pasajero hay otro hombre que también tiene puesta una máscara antigás, sin embargo está inconsciente con la cabeza en el salpicadero. Dos cuerpos se deslizan por el suelo de la autocaravana hasta que el vehículo se desvía y colisiona en una zanja. El desesperado conductor sale del vehículo, se pone la camiseta que cuelga del espejo lateral y luego vuelve a entrar para coger una cámara de vídeo, su cartera y una pistola. El hombre se identifica como Walter Hartwell White y empieza a grabar un críptico mensaje final para su mujer Skyler y su hijo Walter Jr. Al terminar, Walter deja la cartera junto con la cámara en el suelo, se pone en la carretera y apunta la pistola mientras el ruido de sirenas de vehículos se va acercando. Historia right|250px Tres semanas antes de lo ocurrido en la introducción, Walter despierta el día que cumple 50 años, se pone hacer ejercicio frente a una placa en la pared en la que aparece su nombre como uno de los contribuyentes a una investigación que llegó a ser Premio Nobel. En el desayuno, su mujer Skyler le prepara un plato con huevos y varias lonchas de bacon vegetal que forman un "50". Su hijo Walter Jr. se acerca y se queja del olor del bacon vegetal. Tras el desayuno, Walt deja a Junior en el instituto J. P. Wynne, el mismo lugar en el que trabaja como profesor de química. Más tarde ese mismo día, un alumno irrespetuoso de Walt le encuentra trabajando en un local de lavado de coches (donde trabaja para ganar más dinero). Resulta humillante para Walt ya que el alumno se ríe y le hace fotos con su móvil. left|250px Al regresar a casa, Walt se encuentra con la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que le había preparado Skyler. Entre los invitados está el cuñado de Walt, Hank Schrader, agente de la DEA que prepara la televisión ya que él mismo aparece en las noticias por interceptar un laboratorio de metanfetamina. Walt pregunta a Hank por la cantidad de dinero recogido en el laboratorio y Hank le dice que han sido 700.000$. Hank invita a Walter a que le acompañe en una redada cuando él quiera. Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Marie, hermana de Skyler, le hace compañía. Al otro día en el local de lavado de vehículos, Walter se acaba derrumbando y tiene que ser llevado por una ambulancia a un hospital. Allí, un doctor le da las malas noticias: Walter tiene un inoperable cáncer de pulmón. A pesar de parecer ausente y bloqueado tras oír aquello, él lo entiende todo y es consciente de que en el mejor de los casos, con la quimioterapia podrá vivir un par de años. Al regresar a casa, Walt no se lo cuenta a Skyler. right|250px Otra vez en el local, Walt pierde la paciencia cuando su jefe Bogdan le pide que salga a limpiar vehículos otra vez. Walt le insulta, golpea varios objetos del escaparate haciendo que se caigan, le grita «¡Limpia esto!» (mientras se agarra la entrepierna) y sale de allí. En este momento comienza la transformación de Walter White. Walt decide aceptar la invitación de Hank a una redada de la DEA y tiene que esperar dentro del vehículo mientras varios hombres armados entran en el edificio para capturar a los criminales. Durante la espera, Walt ve como un ex-alumno suyo, Jesse Pinkman, escapa vestido sólo con calzoncillos por la ventana de una casa cercana a la redada. Pinkman se cae del tejado y una mujer desnuda tira sus ropas abajo para que las vista. left|250px Jesse descubre que le observa atónito su ex-profesor y le pide silencio mientras corre a su coche. Walt observa como se va y ve que Jesse es el buscado Captain Cook (capitán cocina) ya que en la matrícula de su vehículo se lee «THE CAPN» (el capitán). Por la noche, Walt va a la casa de Jesse y le da un ultimátum: o se convierten en compañeros, o le entregará a la DEA. «Tú conoces el negocio, yo conozco la química», le dice Walt. Creada esta particular alianza, Walt roba del instituto varios instrumentos del departamento de química que servirán para cocinar drogas. Después, Walt saca todos sus ahorros del banco y se los da a Pinkman para que compre una autocaravana Winnebago, un laboratorio móvil que será más difícil de detectar. right|250px Los dos conducen hacia el desierto, Walt se quita la camiseta y los pantalones y los cuelga del espejo lateral de la autocaravana (para que la ropa no huela a un laboratorio de metanfetamina) y, tras un riguroso proceso, cocina el cristal más puro visto por Jesse, que acaba diciéndole que es un artista. Jesse lleva una muestra a Krazy-8, un traficante de drogas que, además, es el primo de su ex-compañero Emilio. Sin embargo, allí descubre que Emilio ya está fuera de la cárcel por que le pagaron la fianza y además cree que Jesse fue el que le delató. Jesse es forzado a llevarles a la autocaravana donde espera Walt y Krazy-8 empieza a proponerle un trato, pero Emilio reconoce a Walt de la redada de la DEA y ambos preparan sus pistolas y amenazan con matarles. left|250px Jesse le grita a Walt para que trate de escapar y empieza a correr, pero tropieza y se golpea la cabeza con una roca, quedándose inconsciente. Walt les propone a los dos primos un trato: les enseñará su forma de cocinar a cambio de salir de allí ileso. Emilio ata a Pinkman y luego empieza a fumar un cigarrillo y se reúne con Krazy-8 y Walt. Walt se queja del cigarrillo y Krazy-8 pide a Emilio que lo tire, con lo cual Emilio lo tira por la ventana de la autocaravana. El cigarrillo provoca un pequeño incendio en los arbustos en los que cae. Mientras tanto, Walt mezcla elementos químicos y provoca una explosión que deriva en un gas que provoca la muerte de todo el que lo respire (Fosfano). Al haber pillado desprevenidos a los dos hombres con la explosión, Walt es capaz de salir corriendo de la autocaravana y bloquear la puerta desde fuera para que ellos no puedan escapar. right|250px Uno de los dos dispara cinco veces a la puerta y Walt se esfuerza en contener la respiración para no respirar el gas a la vez que bloquea la puerta. Cuando los dos hombres parecen haber muerto en el interior, Walt corre a donde está Jesse, le desata y le lleva al asiento del pasajero en la autocaravana. Ya en el mismo momento de la introducción, las sirenas de coches se acercan a donde está Walt, que intenta dispararse a si mismo en la cabeza pero resulta que el seguro está puesto. Al tratar de desbloquearlo, lo único que consigue es, sin querer, un disparo en vano. De repente, en vez de la policía, aparecen vehículos de bomberos y pasan por Walt sin detenerse mientras él esconde el arma. Jesse, con el ojo muy morado e hinchado, se reúne con Walt en medio de la carretera. La primera experiencia de Walter cocinando metanfetamina le acaba dejando totalmente cansado y aturdido, pero también revigorado. De vuelta en casa, tiene relaciones sexuales con su mujer como no hacía desde hace tiempo, lo cual hace que Skyler se pregunte si es realmente Walter el que está allí. Reparto Actores principales Actores invitados Análisis Curiosidades *Al ser presentados a la audiencia por primera vez, tanto Walter como Jesse, en diferentes escenarios debido a diferentes circunstancias, se encuentran semidesnudos únicamente con su ropa interior y tratan de vestirse deprisa (Walter tras chocar la autocaravana, Jesse tras salir por la ventana). *La serie iba a desarrollarse en Riverside, California, sin embargo Albuquerque ofreció incentivos al equipo de producción para que grabasen allí. *Los ganadores del premio Nobel de química en 1985 fueron Herbert Hauptman y Jerome Karle, por el desarrollo de los métodos para analizar estructuras de cristal. *El instituto J.P. Wynne es en realidad el instituto de Rio Rancho ubicado en Rio Rancho, Nuevo México. *Un agente real de la DEA estuvo presente en los bastidores para explicar al equipo como sintetizar metanfetamina. *En la matrícula "THECAPN" de Jesse también se encuentra el texto "Save a Tree, Eat a Beaver" ("Salva un árbol, come un castor"). Nota: beaver es un eufemismo o slang de "coño". *Entre los productos químicos utilizados por Walt están: alcohol desnaturalizado, metanol, fósforo rojo, yodo, efedrina HCl, tolueno, acetona y alcohol isopropílico. *Con este episodio, Vince Gilligan fue nominado a un premio Emmy a la mejor dirección en una serie y ganó un premio WGA al mejor episodio dramático. John Toll fue nominado a un premio Emmy por mejor cinematografía en una serie de una hora de duración. *Bryan Cranston ganó su primer premio Emmy en 2008 como Mejor Actor en una serie de drama por su actuación en este episodio, después de varias nominaciones por su papel en Malcolm in the middle. Notas de producción *En este episodio se produce la primera aparición de todo el reparto principal, en este orden: Walter White (Bryan Cranston), Jesse Pinkman (Aaron Paul), Skyler White (Anna Gunn), Walter White Jr. (RJ Mitte), Marie Schrader (Betsy Brandt) y Hank Schrader (Dean Norris). *También tiene la primera aparición de cinco personajes recurrentes: Bogdan Wolynetz (Marius Stan), Carmen Molina (Carmen Serano), Steven Gomez (Steven Michael Quezada), Emilio Koyama (John Koyama) y Krazy-8 (Max Arciniega). *Primera aparición de algunas de las ubicaciones principales de la serie: la casa de los White, la casa de Jesse, el instituto J.P. Wynne, el local de lavado de coches y la autocaravana en el desierto. Gazapos y errores *Hank y Gomez se llevan a Walter en una redada de la DEA. En la realidad, la ley prohíbe que cualquier civil sea llevado en vehículos de la DEA. *Un matraz de destilación de 5000 ml. es excesivamente caro o difícil de encontrar. Cualquiera puede pedir material de vidrio, especialmente teniendo un trabajo como profesor de química. *Los nombres de miembros del reparto y del equipo de producción que aparecen al principio contienen letras en distinto color refiriéndose a símbolos químicos de elementos de la tabla periódica. En los créditos iniciales de las primeras dos temporadas, uno de los nombres muestra erróneamente Ch como un elemento químico. Este error se corrige en temporadas posteriores. Referencias culturales *''Barrio sésamo: Pueden verse el bebé Elmo y el gran pájaro. *Welcome Back, Kotter: Jesse le dice a Walt ''"No eres bienvenido de vuelta, Kotter". *''Apocalypse Now: Mientras van hacia el laboratorio de metanfetamina, Hank empieza a tararear la [[wikipedia:es:Cabalgata de las valquirias|''cabalgata de las valquirias]]. *''Miami Vice: Cuando Walter le dice a Jesse que no consumirán las drogas que están cocinando, Jesse le responde ''"Has visto demasiado Miami Vice". *''Iron Chef: Mencionado en diálogo. *The X-Files: Cuando Walt le enseña a Jesse los suministros químicos que se ha llevado del instituto, menciona haber cogido un "matraz de Erlenmeyer". Esto es una broma interna como referencia a [[wikipedia:es:The X-Files|''The X-Files]] (que tuvo un episodio llamado "el matraz de Erlenmeyer"). Vince Gilligan, creador de Breaking Bad, fue productor y escritor en diversas temporadas de The X-Files. *La marca de cigarrillos Morley es un objeto común utilizado en varias series de televisión. Es una parodia de Marlboro, también conocida como "Marley". En ''The X-Files'', serie en la cual Vince Gilligan fue productor asociado, Morley era la marca de cigarrillos asociada con el misterioso personaje Fumador Compulsivo. Música *''Come on Home and Have Your Next Affair With Me'' de Stonewall Jackson *''Dirty South Hustla'' de Carolina Slim *''Tamacun'' de Rodrigo y Gabriela *''Mango Walk'' de The In-Crowd *''Dead Fingers'' de Working for a Nuclear Free City *''A Gosar'' de SDK con Tori Papa *''Get Low'' de Pudge *''Apocalypshit'' de Molotov *''Out of Time Man'' de Mick Harvey Temas recurrentes *La tradición de escribir el número del aniversario en el desayuno con el bacon se mantiene en los dos siguientes eventos de Walt, un año después , y una escena del futuro en su 52º aniversario . de:Der Einstieg en:Pilot __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada de Breaking Bad